Planned Closet Date
by sheltie
Summary: This kind of a companion to my first Power Ranger story Planned Dinner Date.


**Planned Closet Date**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

**A/N: This one is where they go with Damon's idea when the dinner idea failed. Enjoy!**

Mike Corbett ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that the dinner plan didn't work. He was sure it would, but nothing happened. Leo and Kendrix had dinner together and then watched a movie together. After that they went their separate ways. He was frustrated that the plan didn't work.

"Dude, we should've just shove them in a closet together in the first place" Damon said.

"And like I said before Damon, that was a stupid idea" Kai said.

Mike looked up to see the former Green and Blue Rangers arguing.

"That could work" the older Corbett brother said.

"What?" Kai asked now distracted from his argument with Damon.

"Damon's idea, we should try it" Mike said.

"Whoa Mike, are you okay?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine, but Damon, your idea is brilliant" Mike said.

Damon smiled, "see, I told you it was a good plan."

"Mike, it's nuts. I mean how are you even going to make it work?" Kai asked in disbelief that Mike would even consider this idea.

"I don't know yet, but that's where you guys come in" Mike said.

Damon and Kai looked at one another.

Leo sat back leaning against a tree and thinking about the dinner he had with Kendrix. He kept going through scenarios that could've happened and what should've happened. He shook his head and sighed. He was the Red Ranger, the leader of the Rangers, the one who was supposed to have the greatest of courage and yet he can't even tell Kendrix that he loves her. He knew somewhere that the previous Red Rangers were probably laughing at him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he had a visitor.

"Hey Leo, you alright?"

Leo looked up to find Karone staring down at him.

"Yeah, just thinking," he said.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Karone asked.

Leo shrugged and scooted over to make room for her and she sat down next to Leo.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No, not really" Leo said shaking his head.

Karone frowned, she hated to see her friend like this.

"It's about Kendrix, isn't it" she said.

Leo was shocked and tried denying it, but Karone just sighed.

"Leo, we've all seen how you look at her and it is very obvious how you feel about her" she said.

"Oh, I thought I hid my feelings well" Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

Karone laughed.

"No Leo, you didn't, but don't feel bad. I think the only one who doesn't know is Kendrix" she said shaking her head.

"Oh, so what should I do?" Leo asked.

"You should just tell her Leo. Nothing fancy, just tell how you feel. Let it come straight from your heart" Karone said earnestly.

"Maybe, but when I'm close to her I can't think of what to say" Leo said with a sigh.

"I didn't say it would be easy Leo, but I know you can do it. You've faced down Scorpius, Captain Mutiny and Trakeena. You can face this" Karone said encouragingly.

"Yeah, you're right Karone. Thanks for the pep talk" Leo said then hugged her.

"No problem Leo, I'm glad I could help" Karone said returning the hug.

Leo left feeling more confident than he had in a while.

"So all we have to do is wait for the two of them to be near a closet and push them in then lock the door so they can't get out" Damon said happily.

"We need to make sure they aren't too cramped in there or they'd be too uncomfortable to do anything" Kai added in.

"You're right, that means we need to scope out closets to pick out the right one" Mike said nodding.

Kai sighed, he couldn't believe he was going along with this plan. But this was for his friends so he might as well at least help out in some way.

Soon Mike, Damon, and Kai were scouting out closets.

Kendrix was heading down the hall reading a report and not paying attention to where she was going. Her mind wasn't really on the report though, but on the dinner she had with Leo. She was sure that the dinner was planned somehow, but for what reason she wasn't totally sure. It was nice to have a nice dinner alone with Leo. They did do things together, but it was usually with the others. So with just the two of them it was even more special. She admitted to herself that she liked Leo the day she met him. She never believed in love at first sight and all that romantic stuff she had sometimes read about. But that moment changed her life forever.

She was walking to the final training mission with her friend Kai when she was knocked over. When she looked up she saw the cutest guy she'd ever seen. He apologized to her profusely for knocking her over and helped her up. She was so stunned that all she could was stare at him. When their eyes met she swore she felt a connection between them. But that ended and he was gone. When the security guards came up to ask about a stowaway that resembled the guy she met earlier. That's when she took a chance, she lied to the guards before Kai could say a thing.

It was one of the best decision she made in her life. Later she met him again on the moon during the training mission. He saved her from an explosive device and when their eyes met for a second time she now could feel that connection. She also learned his name, which was Leo, she liked that name a lot. Everything else was a blur with them getting the Quasar Sabers and Mike falling then them becoming Power Rangers. Soon she and Leo spent time together and got to know each other.

She found that Leo was a bit immature in the beginning, but when you really needed him then he was there for you and would help you in anyway possible. He also seemed to commit himself to being the best Red Ranger he could be to honor his brother. Kendrix had to admire that since he was so dedicated to his task and never wavered from it. He was a great leader too and pushed them when they were down.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she crashed into someone and her papers went flying.

"I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going"

"No, it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" Kendrix said.

"Kendrix?"

Kendrix looked up and saw it was Leo. It was like déjà vu all over again. Leo helped her up then helped her gather her papers.

"Thanks Leo" she said.

"No problem, are you sure you're alright. You landed kind of hard?" Leo asked with concern.

"I'm fine" Kendrix said waving off his concern.

"Alright, so where were you headed?" Leo asked.

This question made her pause since she had totally forgotten where she was going since her thoughts were on Leo. This made her cheeks turn light pink with embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Fine, just fine" Kendrix said.

"Alright, well, um, are you doing anything now?" Leo asked.

"Uh, nothing at the moment" Kendrix said knowing she'd catch fire later.

"Good, want to take a walk with me?" Leo asked.

"Sure, just let me drop these off" Kendrix said.

"I'll walk you" Leo offered.

Kendrix smiled as Leo walked with her.

Meanwhile with the scheming of devious trio. They had just picked the right closet and now all the had to do was figure out a way to get their targets into position.

"Hey guys, I just spotted are victims chatting in the hallway close by" Damon said.

"Victims?" Kai asked.

"Sorry, targets" Damon clarified.

Kai shook his head. He didn't want to think of his two friends as victims or targets. Just two people blind to one another's feelings.

"Alright, if they head this way we rush them and push them into the closet" Mike said eagerly.

Kai looked at Mike and wondered why he was acting like a kid with this. He had never seen the older Corbett act like this before. But this wasn't the time to ask.

Soon they saw Kendrix and Leo walking along chatting. Soon they were in range.

"On the count of three" Mike said.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Leo and Kendrix found themselves shoved into each other then into an open closet. When they were in they got a glimpse of their attackers and found that it was their friends. Soon the door closed and they heard it click shut.

"Let us out!" Leo cried as he banged on the door.

"No way, not until you two settle things," Damon said through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked furiously.

"You know what we're talking about, now get down to business" Damon said.

They heard footsteps fade away and they knew they were now alone. Leo and Kendrix both tried to get the door opened, but it wouldn't even budge. That's when they realized they were trapped.

"Do you have any idea what Damon was talking about?" Leo asked turning to Kendrix.

"No idea" Kendrix answered.

"So we're trapped here" Leo sighed.

"I guess so" Kendrix said bowing her head.

"Well, it could be worse" Leo said trying to lighten the mood.

"How could it be worse?" Kendrix asked.

"We could be trapped in here with Trakeena" Leo said.

Kendrix smiled, Leo always knew how to make her smile even in the worse situations.

"You're right Leo, it could be worse" she said.

They stood in silence for a while then Kendrix started to grope around the room. Leo felt her move.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for a light switch" Kendrix said.

"I'll help you" Leo offered.

They found a light switch and soon the small room was illuminated with light from a single bulb.

"Well at least it's a light" Leo said.

"Yeah, now we won't crash into one another" Kendrix said.

They now stood in silence unsure what to do now. They have been in life threatening situations, but this was totally new to them. They were trapped in a closet and had tried getting out, but the door wouldn't budge an inch. They decided to sit on the floor to get a bit more comfortable. Leo was leaning against the door and Kendrix was sitting opposite of him. The space was a bit cramped and Leo did his best to make sure Kendrix had more than enough room to stretch out leaving him with very little to work with.

"Leo, you looked cramped why don't you stretch out?" Kendrix asked.

"Can't," Leo answered.

"Why can't you-" Kendrix then figured it out and sighed. Leo was so sacrificing at times. Even now with this kind of thing. She decided to do something about it. She moved and moved Leo's legs apart so she could sit in between them.

"Kendrix, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm making you comfortable Leo" Kendrix said.

Leo gulped. This wasn't going to help him since Kendrix would be very close to him now. He felt her lean back and press against his chest with her back. She moved her head so it would rest on his shoulder.

"There, now you can stretch out" Kendrix said.

"Yeah, great" Leo said putting a smiling on.

Kendrix smiled right back.

As they sat there Leo had to fight his urge to wrap his arms around Kendrix. He knew some questions would be asked if he did this and these were questions he didn't want to answer. But the urge was overpowering him. So he carefully wrapped his arms around Kendrix's waist pulling her tighter against him.

Kendrix looked up at Leo curiously.

"What are you doing Leo?" she asked.

Leo gulped.

_Okay, she doesn't sound upset or anything. She just wants to know why. This should be simple_ he thought.

"Well if we're going to be here for a while then we might as well be comfortable," Leo said.

Kendrix seemed to like this answer and smiled at him, which relaxed him a bit.

_Okay, I got through that thing now what? Oh right, I was going to tell Kendrix how I feel about her. Great, how am I supposed to do it now?_ Leo thought.

As Leo tried to formulate a plan Kendrix was resting against Leo feeling quite comfortable.

_I never thought Leo would be this comfortable. I mean he's so muscly_ Kendrix thought.

"Kendrix, um do you like anyone?" Leo asked breaking the silence.

Kendrix turned her head to look at Leo before she answered.

"I do," she answered.

"Oh" Leo said.

_Great she likes someone. Now what am I going to do?_ Leo thought.

"Why do you ask?" Kendrix asked.

"Uh, well, um no reason" Leo said hesitantly.

Kendrix knew Leo very well even after being apart from one another for a time. She looked at Leo and read him quite well. It was a talent she picked up when she helped him through Mike's supposed death. She knew he was hiding something from her, but what she wasn't sure about. She knew it wasn't anything bad or then he would've become defensive. This was something personal. She could feel it, but not what it was.

Leo was apprehensive with Kendrix staring at him. She was so close to him that all he had to do was bend his head down slightly to capture her lips with his. He fought the urge to do so since he didn't want to freak her out. But This urge like his past one was winning.

Before Kendrix could speak Leo dipped his head and kissed her. It took her by surprise and as Leo was pulling away her brain kicked into gear. She grabbed Leo's head to keep him from leaving. She had been wanting this for a long time and she wasn't going to let it go so easily. They kissed for who knows how long, but when they pulled apart they were breathing heavily.

"What brought that on?" Kendrix asked.

"I, I, um, I wanted to" Leo said,

"Really?" Kendrix asked.

Leo nodded.

"Good, because I wanted to do this" Kendrix said.

Before Leo could worry about what Kendrix wanted to do he felt her lips on his. Leo kissed back instinctively. He tighten his grip on Kendrix's waist as Kendrix's hands were holding Leo's head. Soon this kiss broke.

"Kendrix, I love you" Leo said.

"I love you too Leo" Kendrix said smiling.

When Leo and Kendrix were finally let out of the closet thank to Maya and Karone, who learned of the guys' plan and berated them for it before rescuing their friends. They freed their friends to find them making out. The two girls were shocked at the sight. But were quite pleased afterwards that Leo and Kendrix were together.

Damon was whooping with joy since his planned worked. He even rubbed into Kai's face on how he was the one who got Leo and Kendrix together.

Kai was shocked, but was quite happy for the new couple. He also he Damon would never let him forget this time ever again.

Mike was also happy that it worked. Now he could get on with his life and find a girl for himself.

Once everything settled Leo and Kendrix made Kai, Damon and Mike promise they'd never plan anything like that again. The three agreed.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this. I hope you liked it. I kind of think of making a sequel of some kind to this with Leo wanting to propose to Kendrix, but I don't know if I will. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
